


Why Me?

by psychovampirefreak



Series: Blu-light [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Charlie Swan mentioned, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kidnapped Bella, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychovampirefreak/pseuds/psychovampirefreak
Summary: Phil gets Renee to finally come clean about the mystery behind her daughter Bella.





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators.

"..." Spoke aloud  
  
_'...' internal thoughts_

* * *

  
On the morning of June 5, 2002 Phil decided to confront Renee once again and he wasn't going to give up till he got the truth for once. He only stayed with Renee for Bella sake. So Phil was desperate to know the secret of Bella.  
  
***BANG***  
  
The sound echoed through the kitchen as Phil slammed the silver frying pan on the counter. "Why can't you just underst...", Renee began to complain with a slightly whiny tone. Phil was beyond frustrated with his girlfriend at this point. He couldn't understand why all the lies and deception that surrounded Bella life. It's not like Renee wanted Bella. All Renee cared for was money and social status.  
  
"What? Understand? Of course not! I'd have to know what the hell you did to understand in the first place." Phil slowly said with an elevated tone as he clenched his teeth in anger.  
  
"Bella can't know! Nobody can ever know! Too many people would be hurt." Renee pleaded with Phil.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Phil demanded.  
  
"I...I...ah!" Renee began as Phil stalked over toward her at the kitchen table.  
  
***BAM***  
  
"Who will be hurt?" Phil said slamming his hands on the table.  
  
"It...it's...EEP!" Renee shakily stuttered.  
  
"RENEE! ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION, NOW!" Phil growled out at Renee.  
  
Phil was just thankful Bella was at school though it was the last day of school. _'Bella sure didn't need all this drama after all the shit Renee put her through. What normal child should believe they can't depend on their parents for anything? Hell from the bits and pieces I've gotten from her and Renee, Bella was more the adult than Renee.'_ Phil thought looking at Renee shaking his head.  
  
"FINE! You want to know the truth?" Renee huffed.  
  
"Yes, Renee I would like for once to hear the actually truth from you." Phil replied exasperated    
  
"You have to understand that Charlie doesn't know any of this. After the divorce, I took Bella and went to New York. It was just after Christmas of 1988 and I was pushing her in the stroller showing Bella all the pretty lights. It happened so quickly. I wasn't paying attention. I stopped to pick up Bella's stuffed bear, but the stroller... _'I can do this.'_ It must have slipped...out my hand. It rolled right into the street with a incoming c...ca...car. I couldn't stop it! THE STUPID BASTARD DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP!" Renee explained sobbing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Phil exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I've seen Bella in her bathing suit. She has no major scars from something like that. So that would mean... _'No she wouldn't do that...she couldn't.'_ Bella died? Who is this Bella?" Phil asked in confusion.  
  
Renee continued to sob as the pain from her memories of her lost child ripped through her mind. Phil held Renee till her sobs began slow. Once Renee settled enough Phil got up and made her a cup a tea to help calm her down.  
  
"My precious Bella died December 30, 1988. They said she died on impact. I never told Charlie. I was so scared he would blame me." Renee said just above a whisper.  
  
"So the Bella I know is not your child?" Phil inquired.  
  
Renee shook her in the negative. "Everything was a blur after that. I didn't cope well. I was at a park in New York, I can't remember what park it was. It was there I seen mother with two kids, a boy that looked to be about 8 or 9 and beautiful little girl that was about 2. The woman was yelling at her son, Jameson for trying to jump off the monkey bars. I remember her shouting out Isabel don't put that in your mouth. After that I don't remember what I did, but when I woke up and my apartment I had her. I was to scared to do anything." Renee spoke wistfully.  
  
"Wow...Renee! How could you do this? Do you realize you probably ripped that family apart? You have to make this right." Phil calmly told her.  
  
"I know... I have to tell Bella and Charlie." Renee simply said as if everything would go back to normal after her confession.  
  
Phil took a deep breath. _'How can she think that everything will be fine. What about Bella's real family? I have to find out who they are and let them know their daughter is alive and well.'_  
  
"Do you know what the name of the family you took her from?" Phil implored Renee for this information.  
  
"Yes, why?" Renee lifted up her head to ask.  
  
"Tell me so I can help you. This family is probably still wondering whether their child is dead or alive. You know what it's like to lose a child. Don't let someone else go through that when their child is still alive." Phil pleaded.  
  
"Mary and Frank Reagan", Renee whispered.

* * *

It was early afternoon of June 14, 2002, when Frank got a startling phone call at work.  
  
"Hello..." Frank answered.  
  
"Frank...Frank...sob...She's alive...sob...our baby is alive...sob..." Mary cried out in relief.

 

_**Flashback** _

  
_Mary decided since it was a beautiful summer day, she would take Jamie and Isabel to a park nearby. Danny had already stopped by to have lunch his favorite little sister. Isabel was very special to the Reagan's. She was Mary's miracle baby. After such a difficult delivery with Jameson, Mary was told she wouldn't be able to carry another child to term. Mary and Frank were devastated at the news. It wasn't until seven years later when she thought she was going through menopause, that Mary and Frank got the surprise of their life. Mary was pregnant. Mary was excited regardless of the high risk._  
  
_Isabel wanted something to eat so Mary stopped at park bench close to the jungle gym. While Isabel snacked Jamie went to play. Jamie was climbing and swing around when decided to show off. He had climbed on top of the monkey bars and shouted "Mommy watch me!" It wasn't until then that Mary had walked over yelling "Jameson Reagan, you get down from there this instance." It was in that moment while Mary's back was turned that Isabel was taken. Never to be seen or heard from again...until now._

  
_**End of Flashback** _

  
"Are you sure, Mary?" Frank asked as he clasped in his desk chair waiting for Mary to calm down some.  
  
"Yes, some guy by Phil Dwyer called and said his girlfriend, Renee Swan nee Higginbotham just confessed to him that her daughter Bella wasn't hers. That she had taken Isabel shortly after her daughter was killed in a hit and run 7 months prior." Mary explained.  
  
"Alright you call the kids and I'll get Pops. Then we'll sort this out." Frank told her.

* * *

  
Later that evening as everyone gathered around the table waiting for Frank and Henry to arrive.  
  
"Ma, do you know what this is about?" Danny asked in frustration.  
  
"Of course I do! Danny, I'm the one that told your father. Now sit down while we wait for your father and grandfather." Mary told Danny as the other three sat down snickering at their brother.  
  
Danny nodded his head and sighed before sitting down. _'What could be going on that we all need to be here. Last time it was because Nana past last year. Though there was one time before that...wince...when Isabel was kidnapped almost 12 years ago.'_ Danny didn't want to think any more on that, it hurt too much still. As he looked around at his siblings, Erin gave him a raised eyebrow in question. Danny just shook his head and mouthed 'later'. That's when they all heard the door open and two sets of boots shuffle through the door.  
  
"Good everyone is here. Mary after your phone call I did some digging and so did Pops. It's all true!" Frank exclaimed as he gathered Mary in his arms.  
  
"HUH?!" The four Reagan siblings said in confusion.  
  
"Francis, you're getting ahead of yourself there." Henry said waving his attention toward the younger Reagan's.  
  
"What's going on dad?"Erin asked as Mary and Frank sat down.  
  
"Well your mother got an interesting phone call this afternoon. A guy by the name Phil Dwyer, who is minor baseball league player in Phoenix, Arizona. You see he is dating this woman named Renee Higginbotham (formerly Swan). In December of 1988, after she divorced Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington made her way to New York with her 1 year old daughter, Isabella 'Bella' Swan. On December 30, 1988 tragedy struck, Renee was pushing Bella in a stroller around to look at the Christmas lights that were still up when Bella dropped her teddy bear. So Renee quickly turned around to pick it up, but lost her grip of the stroller causing the stroller to roll into oncoming traffic. Bella was struck and died instantly." Frank began to explain.  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Joe wondered out loud.  
  
"No...Dad. It can't be!" Danny yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jamie and Erin shouted.  
  
"QUIET! Let your father explain." Henry commanded.  
  
"Now as I was saying... In July of 1989 Renee was walking through a park watching all the kids run around a play. That's when she came across your mother with Jamie and Isabel. That day something snapped in Renee's mind. She overheard you, Mary yelling at Jamie for trying to jump off the monkey bars, but it wasn't until you yelled at Isabel to keep whatever it was out of her mouth that grabbed Renee's attention. Phil said our Isabel looks almost exactly like Bella Swan as toddler. Which most likely triggered Renee to kidnap Isabel. So thanks to Phil, we found our Isabel!" Frank announced as he grabbed and squeezed Mary hand.  
  
"...WHAT?! Are you sure?" Jamie began spout in confusion.  
  
"What are you going to do with this Renee person?" Erin asked.  
  
"How did this person, Phil find this out?" Joe wanted to know.  
  
"Does Isabel know? Did this woman, Renee take care of Isabel?" Danny demanded.  
  
"Yes, Jamie I'm sure. I even had Pops double check. Erin, as for what happening with Renee, she is currently in a jail cell waiting to extradite to New York to be charged with kidnapping plus whatever evidence they find. Joe, as for how Phil found out. He found too many inconsistent details, very few pictures of Bella and the fact since Phil met Bella, she doesn't resemble Renee and only favors Charlie Swan by eye color. So Phil confronted Renee and didn't let up till Renee spilled her guts." Frank explained to everyone before sighing and turning to Danny.  
  
"Now Danny, after Phil found out all this he called Charlie Swan. Who had no idea the child he had been supporting and receiving visitation was not his nor did he know his child was killed. Charlie flew down to Phoenix and demanded a DNA test which Charlie being the Chief of Police in Forks was able to pull some strings to speed up the process. So three days later the DNA test came back and confirmed that Bella was not a match to either Charlie or Renee. After that Charlie hauled Renee down to the station and had Renee booked on several charges, one being kidnapping of Isabel Reagan. Isabel is aware now after Charlie and Phil explained everything to her. As of right now Isabel is very confused which is understandable considering the circumstances." Frank clarified for Danny.  
  
"Well this Charlie and Phil sound alright, Dad. But what about how did Renee treat Isabel?" Danny pleaded.  
  
"That leads to the care Renee provided Isabel. We have very little information regarding that. What we do have is that CPS was called on Renee a total of ten times across several states and after each report somehow Renee and Isabel would disappear. So what I know is only from Phil and Charlie. Isabel is very independent and loves to read. She prefers to stay out of the spotlight, but has no problem defending what she believes in. Unfortunately Isabel was more the adult even as a small child regarding her relationship with Renee. Phil said Renee once called a middle aged child that gets older every year. Isabel is very smart as grades reflect and AP courses she is taking. Though what Phil told me, Isabel doesn't currently have any friends or boyfriend. Some girls at school bullied her for clumsiness and shyness. Other than that we will just have to find out when Isabel arrives." Frank described  
  
Mary's head snapped up and met Frank's eyes and asked. "When?"  
  
"Would tomorrow be too soon for you, Mary? Henry chuckled out.  
  
_'Oh my god! Everything I've known is a complete and utterly fucking lie. How could she do this? Poor Charlie was clueless about his daughter's death. Why? Why me?!'_ Kept on repeat in Isabel's head as she sat next to Phil on the plane to New York. Phil knew Bel...Isabel was nervous and tried to calm her as much as he could. _'When your whole life is one big lie how else are you suppose to act?'_ Phil sure didn't know the answer to that. Thankfully the plane just landed.  
  
"Let's go get our bags so we can grab a cab and meet the Reagan's." Phil said nudging Bel...Isabel toward the baggage terminal.  
  
"Yea, I guess. We might as well get this over and done with." Isabel said.  
  
After arriving at the Reagan's, everyone gathered in the living room to be reintroduced to the once missing Reagan. Phil came in first with Isabel half hiding behind him. Once introductions were done Frank and Mary moved closer to Isabel.  
  
"Welcome home, Isabel!" Frank was delighted to say.  
  
Isabel being overwhelmed gasped as a tear rolled down her check.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review... PLEASE!


End file.
